Homecoming
by JaceCogan
Summary: Actor Edward Cullen returns to his love, Bella after being on location for weeks. In this AU one-shot, when Edward presents her with a journal, Bella is determined to give him proper thanks...


I was walking around frantically trying to tidy up the house before Edward got home. He had been gone entirely too long. I hated when he was away from home for more than just a few days at a time. The hours seemed to drag on and on and no matter what I tried to do in his absence, I always felt so strange and alone.

That's just the price of being in a relationship with an actor, I thought to myself. Of course I'd known what we'd be getting ourselves into when Edward started taking on roles, but I guess I didn't realize just how much I'd miss him. It was bordering on pathetic. I glanced over at the microwave and noticed that I had about an hour before he should be here, since he had called me earlier to let me know that his plane had just landed. Shit…I hadn't timed myself properly. I still wanted to take a shower before he got home since I had gone to the gym today and had spent the rest of the day doing some errands and tiding up the house.

I went quickly upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Slipping out of my yoga pants, black beater and underwear, I stepped into the shower. The hot water running down my body felt amazing and I only now realized how tense I was over the anticipation of him coming home. Standing there for a few moments, I tried to let myself relax and enjoy the warmth. Edward will be home soon. Before I let myself get too distracted in my thoughts, I shaved, washed my hair and body as fast as I could and hopped out. Wrapping the towel around me, I stepped into our bedroom. I led myself into the walk-in closet that Edward had put in for me when we moved in a few months ago. I took off my towel, dried my entire body and then wrapped it around my head. Opening a drawer to my dresser, I looked around for a sexy bra and panty and when I found what I wanted, I took them out and put them on. I never used to be one for the sexy lingerie but I knew how much Edward loved me in them and just seeing the look on his face when I wore something like that was enough to make me never want to wear anything else ever again.  
I tossed on a thin gray sleep shirt that came halfway down my thigh and walked back into the bathroom as I pulled the towel from my head and shook it through my hair a few times. By now most of the fog had cleared and I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I never thought I was ugly, but I never thought I was any great prize either. It wasn't until I began hearing Edward's constant praise over me that I started trying to see myself as at least half as good looking as he thought I was. I contemplated putting on a little bit of make-up but then decided against it as it was already about 9 pm, and I couldn't be bothered to have to wash it off in a few hours considering I just took a shower now. I shook my head and broke the stare from my reflection as I reached to a shelf next to the large mirror and grabbed a bottle of mousse. I took a few squirts from the bottle into my hands and ran them through my hair to work the product in. This will at least keep my hair in some kind of control. My hair had always been the kind of weird in-between straight and curly and always needed gel or something in it to make it look presentable. I then tossed the towel into the hamper by the door and walked back downstairs into the living room.

I started to hum along to a song and straightened up some magazines on the coffee table. With my back facing the hallway, I bent over the side of the coffee table, picking up a book I had placed on the floor earlier, as well as a coaster that had fallen off sometime during the week. As I straightened myself back up, a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind and I jumped. My breath caught in my throat as I then felt the rest of his body press against mine. Always so light on his feet, Edward never ceased to startle me as he seemed to float into a room instead of just walking into it. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and sighed.

"God, I missed you" he purred into my hair. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath, savouring his aroma. His arms moved forward to run along my stomach and then his fingers gently traced along the wire of my bra. I felt his head tilt down and he kissed the skin behind my ear down to the crook of my neck and I thanked the stars above that he had his arms wrapped tightly around me otherwise I might very well have just slumped to the floor due to the fact that his kisses were making my whole body weak. It didn`t matter that we had been together over 5 years because I was still as passionate about him as I ever had been if the very beginning- even more so, actually- if that was even humanly possible.  
"Edward…" I managed to get out in a whisper.

"Yes?" He asked. I finally opened my eyes and turned my head slightly, catching our reflection in a window to our right and I smiled. I could see him staring down at the back of my head, he was wearing only a t-shirt and jeans and what looked like the watch I'd given him for his birthday last year. Like usual, he looked way too damn sexy for his own good. I turned around to face him.

"Hey, beautiful" he said with a smile that made my heart melt. I blushed.

"Welcome home" I managed to get out as I looked him in the eyes for the first time. To this day I still don't understand the hold this man has on me. His hand came up from around my waist and his fingers traced along my jaw line, and then my lips, the action making my lips part. He leaned down to kiss me, bringing his other arm up to the middle of my back to push my body against his. My breath began to quicken at the same time I heard his speed up, too. I went on my tip-toes and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, but before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled away and turned to walk down the hallway.

"I have something for you" he said before disappearing around the corner. I stood there with my hand on my hip sulking. He did have a habit for teasing the shit out of me, and I guess tonight would be no different. I could hear him fiddling with what I'm assuming was his suitcase, and then I heard the zipper. He came back around the corner with his arm held behind his back and I wondered what he could be bringing me.

"It's nothing much, so don't get too excited, okay?" He asked pulling the left side of his mouth up into the smirk that had tortured me since I first met him back in senior year of high school 6 years ago. I held my hand out in front of me, anticipating my present. He revealed a beautiful, leatherback notebook. It was a deep brown, the outside of the pages a golden yellow. My eyes widened and jaw dropped as he placed the large notebook into my hands.

"Wow, its beautiful…thank you." I gushed, starting down at the item.

"I thought you might like it. I got a little tired of having you write down your ideas and book chapters on little pieces of paper here and there that you wind up leaving all over the house. You're so prone to misplacing things that I wanted to make sure you had one steady place to write down all your ideas; something that you couldn't lose as easily."

I smiled at him. He had been so supportive of me becoming a writer. Even a few years ago when I was still taking creative writing and poetry classes, it was Edward who was the one giving me the nudge I needed to keep going when all my inspiration was failing. It was so thoughtful of him to pick this up for me, and I had to admit that he was right. I was always scribbling things down all over the place and then becoming angry when I would misplace or end up throwing out half of my best ideas. This book would definitely come in handy. For the most part, when I was putting all my work together for my editor or for a publication, I typed everything up on my laptop. But it was when I was having little brainstorming sessions or when a great idea would pop into my head while I was brushing my teeth that I ended up using scrap paper or my hand or something of the sort.

"That's really thoughtful of you, baby. I really appreciate it." Because he was now standing a small distance from me, I took the opportunity to give him a onceover. I licked my lips in desire and notice the look in his eyes change.

"You're welcome, love." He said huskily. I knew what was on his mind now. I knew this because his stare was much more intense than it had been before, and he had changed his voice from its friendly conversational tone to the deeper, more sensual tone that drove me nuts. "Have I told you yet how utterly breathtaking you look right now?"

"Actually, no, you haven't" I answered, "But seeing as though I just got out of the shower and threw on this old nightgown, I fail to see how that's possible." I fought back a smile as I said this knowing how much it would bother him.

"Bella, are you ever just going to accept that fact that there is no one on Earth as beautiful as you are?" He asked while looking at me from head to toe. When he gazed at me like this, I always began to feel pretty self conscious. I rolled my eyes. "Also, don't try telling me that you're just wearing some worn out sleep shirt… you must realize that I was watching you as you bent over the coffee table to pick something up off of the floor. I caught a glimpse of something pretty desirable under there." He said and reached out to take my hand and pulled me closer to him.

I bit my lip. Damn, I wanted that to be a surprise. He placed his hand against the side of my face and bent down to kiss my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned into his touch.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea." I muttered.

"Oh, I think I may have a slight inkling." He replied with a small laugh. He kissed both my eyelids tenderly and my hand traced along his chest and stomach. His forehead rested against mine, his eyes closed.  
"I also think that we may need to catch up on some lost time." He added while running his hand down my back and to my thigh, stopping where my shirt ended. I could feel him gather the material in his palm and began lifting it up.

My pulse began to race as his wrist continued to push my shirt up while his hand was now flat against my skin. He slid his hand against my bare thigh up to my ass. Once he reached that spot he traced his fingers along my panty line and flattened his hand to give me a squeeze. I took hold of both his biceps and let myself enjoy the feel of his hands against my skin- a feeling I had missed more than anything else in the past 3 weeks that he was gone. He continued moving his hands up my sides and changed his path from my back to my stomach and along my hips. With his face still against mine, I could see that he had opened his eyes, letting himself watch his movements. He pushed my shirt back with one hand and caught the first good glimpse of my light pink, lace and ribbon trimmed panties. I heard a low groan escape his mouth and he swallowed.

"Let me see the rest of you, Bella." He whispered and without a second thought I pulled the sleep shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor beside me. My petite frame was now completely exposed to him and I watched him stare my body down, again making me slightly self conscious. He looked up at me through half lidded eyes, and then back down again. "God damn…"

I smiled and applauded myself at a job well done on picking out this set to wear for him tonight. I was pretty sure he'd never seen me in it before and I knew it would be something he would enjoy. The fabric was a sheer lace, the rims on the panty and bra lined with a thin shiny ribbon, the bra straps were ribbon intertwined together into a braid. My nipples were visible, and I knew this is where his eyes were currently fixated. Becoming a little too uncomfortable with just being stared at, I took a step towards him, stood on my tiptoes and reached my head up to kiss him. He bent down to meet my lips with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands continued to trail up and down my back gently. Leaning against him, I could feel the hardness forming under his jeans and I moaned into his mouth. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and lifted me up, never breaking the kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist and I tightened my grip around his neck, deepening the kiss. He backed us into the hallway and pressed me up against the wall.

One hand at a time, he moved his grip from my waist to holding me from my ass and I shivered at the touch. He pulled away from my mouth to let his lips explore their way down my cheek, across my chin, and down to my neck. I ran my hands into his dishevelled hair and tugged slightly, knowing it to be one of his greatest weaknesses. He groaned and bit down gently on my neck cause me to moan loudly. I gasped for air and continued working my fingers through his hair.

"I want you so badly" He said roughly and pulled his face up to look at me, staring deep into my eyes.  
"Fuck… take me Edward, please." I begged. This was all he needed to hear and he led me back into the living room and placed me down on the large, wide sofa. I watched him as he took his shirt off, exposing his slight, but muscular frame. I licked my lips and bent forward to undo his jeans. "Why don't I help you take these off, it seems as though you need some more room down here, anyway." I teased, looking at the noticeable bulge under the fabric.

"I can't help the effect you have over me, Bell." He said softly and watched as I unbuttoned, unzipped and carefully pulled down his pants. He stood up and took his pants all the way off, tossing them to the side along with his shirt. Seeing Edward standing in front of me with nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs was all but too much to handle in my current state. My breathing was very heavy, my chest heaving up and down quickly. I began to reach back to undo my bra, feeling somewhat suffocated by the material.

"Let me, please." He offered, and lowered his body on top of mine. He reached to my back and with one quick movement, he unhooked my bra. I smirked. He kissed along my collarbone and across my chest as he slipped the delicate fabric down my arms and off onto the floor in the growing pile of our clothing. My hands traced along his chest and abdomen. When his lips reached my breasts, I automatically arched my back and bit my lip again. I heard him chuckle at my sudden movement but I was too caught up in the moment to say anything. He swirled his tongue along the delicate skin on and around my nipples and I squirmed. The pulsating sensation between my legs was becoming too much to bare.

"I need you in me" I stammered as I repositioned myself to look down at him.

"Hush, love. There's no need to rush things, we've got all night" he answered with a smile, his gaze never leaving the area he was so intently working on with his kisses.

"That might be true, but I can't take the teasing any longer." I mentioned due to the fact that all the while he was kissing me, his body lay between my legs and every so often he would swirl his hips around against me, making his erection press against the thin fabric of my underwear.

"Always so impatient, Bella" he said disapprovingly. His lips slid down to my stomach and he hooked his finger around the side of my panty and slid them up to my thighs. He lifted himself slightly so that I could move one leg at a time, slipping the thin pink material completely off. I expected him to take off his boxers next, but instead he lowered himself on my body, his face now between my legs. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He placed a few soft kisses on my inner thigh and then moved to make one long, soft lick along my opening and an incomprehensible few words escaped my mouth. As he continued to softly lick and suck on me, I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the sofa, grabbing the cushion from behind my head and squeezing it tightly with both hands. If I could have, I think I would have exploded from the pleasure. Edward was only the second man I have ever been with intimately but I swear to God that there is no one in the world who could do the things he does any better than him. My hips began moving on their own and he grabbed them and pinned them down against the couch. It wouldn't be too long now before I would orgasm, and I knew that he knew this because of how shallow my breathing had become and because of the constant moaning and panting that came from my mouth. He made a few swirls with his tongue and just as I could feel myself reaching the top, he stopped what he was doing. I looked down at him and he had on his crooked smile. He licked his lips and wiped the sides of his mouth with his thumb and index finger.

"What… are you doing?" I asked in a tortured voice. Instead of answering me, he swiftly removed his boxers and lowered his body back down on to mine. At the same moment his lips crashed down on to mine, he slid himself into my hot, wet, aching center and I sucked in a deep breath and pulled at the hair on the back of his head. His breathing was rough, and he adjusted his weight on to his arms and slid himself in deeper, completely filling me. A loud moan ran through my mouth and into his and he smirked.  
"I love you, you know that?" He asked and continued to pump himself in and out of my body, alternating between quick, hard thrusts and more slow torturous movements.

"Mmmhmm" is all I managed to get out. He began kissing my neck again, this time harsher than before. I raised my legs and rested them against his sides, and he moved one arm to take hold of the underside of my left knee and pressed it back against my stomach, the angle allowing him to enter me more deeply than before. I had one hand gripping on to his shoulder, the other still running through his hair. It felt as though my entire body was on fire and I was still having a hard time catching my breath. I looked over at his face and he had his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed, and lips slightly apart. He was clearly enjoying this just as much as I was.

I could tell he was reaching his peak soon because of the way he would let low groans escape his mouth, and by how much his thrusts had sped up from when he first started. I moved my hips up and down to match his movements and would squeeze my Kegel muscles every time he pushed himself back in. He took my face in his free hand and kissed me deeply, letting his tongue battle with mine. Because he had pulled away from eating me out earlier, I was still on the brink of bliss and I couldn't take much more without having a release. Because he was supporting most of his weight on the elbow of the arm that was on my face, I took his other hand from my knee, brought it up to my mouth and slid his index and middle fingers into my mouth. He watched me pump his fingers in and out and out a few times, making sure my tongue swirled around carefully. When I was satisfied with how moist his fingers were I led his hand down to my aching, throbbing hot spot and let his fingers gently move over the area. He seemed to catch on to what I wanted him to do because he began rubbing more quickly. I arched my back again and with one more hard thrust from him, feeling him suck on my neck combined with the motions of his two fingers, I cracked.

"Fuck. I'm coming, Edward." I screamed as my vaginal walls began to tighten and pulsate against him, my breath caught in my throat as I threw my head back at the same time the intense waves ran through my entire body. My legs twitched a few times, an automatic movement I had always hated, and Edward had always told me how cute he thought it was. He moved his hand from my face and wrapped it around my neck and pressed his face into my neck.

"Hold on, baby. I'm almost there, too." He said quietly. I removed his hand from my lower body, brought his hand back up to my face and took his fingers into my mouth again. He took in a few short shallow breaths and tightened his grip around my neck, removed his fingers from my mouth and grabbed a hold of my arm as he pumped himself in and out of me almost violently. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper into me. "Oh, fuck." He whispered and I felt him begin to throb, knowing that he was about to cum. He tightened his grip on my arm and at the same second I turned to lick up his neck to his ear, his body stiffened and he made a loud moan, a sound that drove me wild. I could feel his hot liquid spill into me and I lightly kissed the side of his neck and face. I loved the tight grips he had on me at the moment. I knew he never meant to hurt me, and it didn't hurt, but I would be lying if I said that there weren't often bruises on my body that were the cause of his getting a little too carried away with himself. His movements slowed, and eventually came to a halt. He took a minute to regroup himself, and I did the same.

"Never be away from home that long again, okay?" I said with a smile. He laughed and looked up at me.

"Well, if this is what I'll be coming home to after I'm gone for an extended amount of time, I think I might just have to keep doing it."


End file.
